We Are Double Dragons
by dubb1
Summary: for years metro city has been at the mercy of shadow warriors but a new hope has risen to take the city back
1. Chapter 1

_**Metro city to think this hell hole used to be a decent place to live, it was a safe place to walk at night…it was safe because we had guardians watching over us no criminal dared to cause trouble. They were our heroes…then one night they disappeared leaving the city at the mercy of the scum who took advantage. The police were no match not that they even tried…so they settled letting these bastards have the city at night while we hide in our homes. Well not me I won't have it I know they will return to protect the city till then I'll do what I can.**_

Night fall had once again fallen on metro city the gangs were running wild the people were scared all except for a slender 17yrs old girl with long blonde hair named Marian Kelly. Leading a small group known as the power corps, she was sneaking around the factory looking for a way in.

"Marian are you sure about this."

"very my inside guy says this is the place…this is where they manufacture the drugs RPM & oblivion for this sector."

"so, what do we do."

"all we need to do is get in then we plant the bombs I made then we get out & blow this place to hell…we'll deal a critical blow to the gangs in this sector."

"what about Linda lash you know this is her turf…she a member of the shadow warriors."

The shadow warriors are a massive criminal syndicate they rule over the city controlling all crime in metro city, 14yrs ago they rose to power making the deal with police giving them control of the city at night even allowing lesser gangs to run wild as long as they pay tribute.

"she won't be there she & her gang are gone at this time."

"how do you know…?"

"my inside guy, said she'd be out this time by the time she gets back we'll be long gone & this place will be rubble."

As Marian & her team found her way in they realized this was the place, the inside dimly lit factory was filled with labs & equipment to make oblivion & RPM. Oblivion is a designer drug absorbed through the skin that cause instant euphoria but causes the user to become stupidly reckless becoming a danger to those around them, RPM is no better it grants the user tremendous amount of energy but corrupt the user's mind & personality making them angrier & paranoid.

"ok set the incendiaries once we're done we get out & away one we're all far enough I set them off with the detonator."

Going to work everyone went to work setting bombs in different place in until everything was ready to go.

"ok all the bombs are set."

"ok now let's go."

"NO BODY IS GOING ANYWHERE!"

Suddenly all the gates shot up revealing trucks blocking the way, & the doors flew open with dozens of people charging in all dressed in black leather clothes surrounding the group. Through it all one person stepped through, it was Linda lash. Dressed in her black leather dominatrix outfit this blonde gang leader rules this part of the city.

"well…well you brats almost go away with it but too bad for you the rat in my gang failed to tell you about my security system…like my silent alarms"

"Damn!"

Marian continued to stare down lash her anger boiling as she looks at her, but she wasn't fazed.

"oh by the way I caught that little rat & fed him to my cat." She mocked

"you bitch."

"well this has been fun but thanks to you I had to cut my deliveries short tonight, so we'll just end you all now, so we can get back to business…OH BOYS." She said as she pulled out her whip & whipped the ground

Suddenly all her men pulled guns aiming them at the group as the men readied to fire Marian removed the safety of the detonator as she thought.

"if this is the night I go down I'm taking as many down as I can with me."

Just as everyone was about to make their move all the gate suddenly slammed down confusing everyone, then all the lights went out flashing on & off. During the confusion Marian was able to see at least two figures moving around fast taking out Lash's Men the sound of grunts & yells came from all around along with things getting smashed, as lash attempted to counter attack with her whip she was knocked to the ground by a red flash before a blue one passed by Marian. When the lights came back on all the power corps members were fine but everyone else was on the floor picking themselves up in including lash. Suddenly all the gates rose up again revealing destroyed trucks with their that all the cargo inside had been smashed.

"my cargo…My Lab…YOU FUCKING BRATS DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"they did nothing lash." Said a voice coming from no where

"we did it." Said another voice

Getting to her feet lash looked around trying to find where the voices were coming from to the frustration.

"you bastards get out here & die."

"sorry but the night is still young."

"we have a lot of work to finish."

"we suggest you take your men & leave…we let you all live this time, but we can change our minds"

"the same goes for the power corp."

"who are you." Called out Marian

"you'll learn soon enough."

"you all will."

"this isn't over." Said lash

"no lash it isn't

"it's just getting started."

With those words lash & her men rushed out of their factory rushed out of the factory leaving the power corps, despite wanting to know more of who those voices were once they were clear an explosion went off leveling the factory.

"was that ours?" asked a group member

"no, the ones we had would have just burn the place to the ground…" said another group member

"seems new players have entered the fray."

"are the friendly or foe."

"don't but there's something about those voices…" she said leaving

Elsewhere…

As lash stormed through the city with her men in tow her rage & fear kept rising with every step.

"damn how am I going to explain to the master."

As she & her men reached a building instructing her men to watch the perimeter she walked inside. Once inside she reached an elevator, opening a panel with button that read from 1 – 9 she punches in a code activating the elevator. Taking her down, she was taken deep underground & let off into a hall way decorated like a palace. As she headed down the hallway she came upon a large throne room door on the side was a man dressed in a black male qipao with red lining this man's name was duke.

"is he there…duke?" asked lash fearfully

"yes the master here & he's aware of your failure."

Suddenly the doors opened leading to the throne room, the throne room has many black pillars with elaborate gold bases that support the roof and has black tiled floors. As lash entered the door close in locking her inside as she followed the path that led a wall of black fire. The imposing atmosphere is designed to instill awe and fear in all who enter, intimidating all who entered. As lash approached the flames through I dark glow she could see a figure sitting on what seemed to be a throne behind the black flames. As she kneeled in front of the flames they began to stir as a demonic pushed out of the flame with burning red eyes looking down at the terrified woman who kept her head down but could feel it.

"lash you really disappointed me tonight…I had high hopes for you that's why I put you in charge of manufacturing & distributing my products, but you failed…"

"master…I."

"SILENCE YOU WORTHLESS WENCH…YOU SPEAK WHEN I ALLOW IT!"

"yes sir…" she said in a low voice

"not only did you allow the shipment you were supposed to deliver tonight get destroyed but you allowed children to destroy one of MY FACTORIES!"

"please give me a moment to explain."

"now what is a suitable punishment?"

"punishment!?"

"yes my dear this failure…must be punished…killing you is too easy."

Lash became even more terrified at the thought of what horrific thing that he was going to do to her.

"I got it…maybe some time in my shadow mural will motivate you never to fail me again.

"no master not that."

Without warning a hand reached out through the flames grabbing lash bringing her over to a grey wall. Suddenly the wall transformed into a living mural revealing many twisted & disfigured people trapped inside writhing & screaming in agony reaching out to grab lash who was screaming in terror the closer. Seconds away from being tossed in the doors flew opened with duke rushing in side with news.

"mater shuko I have news."

"what is it duke."

"I just received word from ABOBO & Willy both of their organization were attacked."

"what!"

"the recruitment tournament was shut down & the arena was destroyed & the weapons cache that was on route to be transferred was attacked."

"did they say who was responsible."

"all they said that red & blue flashes moving around taking out their men."

Hearing this lash finally saw her chance to save herself from being thrown into the shadow mural.

"master please that's what happened to me & my men."

"what…"

"I was about to end those brats, but those flashes appeared saving them & destroying the factory."

Taking a moment, the mural disappeared & the black flame hand dropped her to ground.

"you earn a reprieve from your punishment…now leave."

"thank you master…I." she said getting to her feet

"GET…OUT!"

In a flash lash ran for her life leaving both duke & Shuko alone, once gone the figure behind flames stepped through revealing a person wrapped in a hooded cloak walking up to duke placing a hand onto the mural revealing his hand was made of solid black iron.

"master nothing has cause us this much trouble in 14yrs…not since them, what does this mean?"

"loose ends."

End Of Ch 1


	2. Chapter 2

"where am I?" though Marian as she looked around in what appeared to be a long cave.

As Marian walked through cave like tunnel she wondered she wondered where she was going, as walked she realized that she wasn't alone. There were two other people with her she couldn't make out what they looked like, but they felt familiar. As the three walked they came upon a door with a symbol on it.

"that symbol where have I seen it."

As all three began to push on the door a light began to shine through however before she could see what was on the other side…

"WAKE UP HAPPY CAT SAYS YOU SLEEP TOO MUCH." Yells an alarm clock.

The sound of the alarm was all she could hear as she woke as she sat up on her bed, turning off her alarm clock.

"damn what a…. night?"

Suddenly Marian remembered everything how her & her team were about to destroy a drug factory, how they were ambushed & on the verge of being killed only to be saved by mysterious figures who not only save them but also destroyed the factory.

"who were those guys & what was up with that dream."

Heading down stairs into the dining room she saw her cousin marc, a chubby brunette teen a year younger than her eating a bowl of cereal as he watches the local news. The main story was about the destruction of the drug factory the power corps targeted last night.

"congrats cuz look like a major victory for the power corps." He said as he watches Marian making her own bowl of cereal.

"it would have been if we actually were the ones who took it down."

"say what."

"lash trapped us we were just about finished when these guys came in, none of us saw them but they moved like lighting all I saw were Red & Blue blurs, took out all of lash's goons including her before smashing all her equipment & her shipments before disappearing."

Marc was shock hearing what happen last night feeling that he should have been there to help.

"I should have been there to help…we built the power corps together."

"no you needed be here with Anna I know you'll keep her safe unlike him."

Suddenly a man wearing a metro city police uniform came down stairs in his arms was a little girl with brown hair about 4yrs old.

"good morning kids."

"morning uncle."

"morning." Said Marian as she got up taking anna from her dad placing her in her booster seat.

"uh so uncle I thought you were off today."

"I was but thanks to this the departments are having an emergency meeting…we're trying to figure out a way to do damage control…"

"damage control…"

"thank to this the gangs might retaliate we need to find a way to prevent this…no doubt this is the work of those vigilantes the power corps."

"so just because they're taking a stand against the gangs they are the problem." Said Marian

"we've been over this before the truce may not be the best thing we have but it's better than what it was like before."

"this isn't a truce it's a surrender you gave them the city at night, you let them do whatever they want."

"you were too young to remember what it was like in the beginning riots day & night this was the only way to regain some level of order if we hadn't agreed to this the gangs would have won."

"they already did dad you just won't admit it…I know it & so did mom"

The tension was rising so much that anna was being affected as she looked like she was about to cry something marc noticed & tried to change the subject.

"hey guys did you here."

"what?" they both said

"someone bought the land that old restaurant where Aunt Sarah used to work…I hear it's being opened up again."

"good maybe someone else could help bring some else hope back to this city."

"I don't have time for this…keep an eye on you sister I'll be home later." He said leaving

"coward."

"You really should cut him some slack."

"not now…not ever…"

As they continued to watch the new they began to hear more stores of other shadow warrior businesses being attacked in different parts of the city & many members being sent to the hospital. Marian really became interested she knew for a fact that her team had nothing to do with these attacks it had to be the ones from last night.

"it had to be them the guys who saved me last night."

"you sure."

The news revealed one of the other location attacked inside the calling card for the ones responsible could be seen carved into the wall causing Marian's eyes to widen with shock as the expert reveal the symbol was called the three toed mark of the dragon .

"you ok?" asked Marc

"…you said the old restaurant was sold right"

"yes…"

"keep an eye on anna I'm going out..."

Later…

After getting cleaned up Marian made her to the old restaurant in the outdoor shopping district she hadn't been there in a long time since it was shut down when she was little but still had fond memories of it. It used to be ran by a friend of her mother's Marika Lee & her husband John Lee, they had twin sons Billy & Jimmy who she played with all the time until one day her mom came home very sad crying even telling her & her dad the bad news that Marika & John had died.

"I remember that day it was the last time I saw them the restaurant was shut down fast & they were being taken away by a lady who claimed to be their aunt."

Despite the overwhelming sadness there was a small glimmer of hope as before they left promising that they would come back.

"it's been so long since I've seen them but that symbol from the news was so familiar I have to check it out."

Coming up to where the old restaurant used to be, she saw a wall right between two

other shops, however a rectangular arch was the opening into the restaurant's dining area. The entrance was closed off but that wasn't going to stop her as she snuck into the dining area.

"good I'm in…kind of strange I got in so easily you think the new owners would have done a better job keeping people out." She thought

As Marian looked around the roofless empty dining area she began to remember being little playing with Billy & Jimmy while customers ate there were even times where they were told stores. Moving to the open kitchen she remembered seeing how her mom & Marika worked together cooking.

"I should have visited this place sooner."

Next to the kitchen was a door Marian remembered that it led two ways, one way was into the kitchen the other was upstairs.

"Ok let's try upstairs."

Taking the stairs, she made her way to the upstairs' apartment to her surprise the door wasn't lock ether.

"this place looks like no one hasn't been here in a long time…was marc sure someone bought it."

Once inside she felt as if she became guided by her instincts she made her way through the two-bedroom apartment into one of the bedrooms. Expecting to find something to her surprise it was completely empty much it her frustration.

"damn it what am I doing here I haven't thought of this place or them in years…I didn't even remember until to…day"

Marian began to wonder about what she just said, it was true up until that morning she had forgotten all about this place. It was her favorite place so why did she forget it & are these memories coming back now. Suddenly another memory popped into mind, one where she was spending the night in this room with Billy & Jimmy however all three heard a sound & investigating the found something.

"the kitchen…"

Heading back downstairs into the restaurant she looked around the small kitchen to see if what she saw in that flashback was true. Looking around all she saw was an empty kitchen one that hadn't been used in years. There was nothing on the walls but dust.

"it's official I'm going crazy."

As she looked around she noticed something that was out of the ordinary even for the kitchen over the stove. As she moves in close she saw it was a facial recognition panel.

"that's weird why would this be in a kitchen plus this is a really old model."

As Marian wiped away the dust from it away is panel went on line scanning her face in the process.

RECOGNIZE SARAH KELLY

"mom?"

Suddenly the arch way entrance disappeared leaving only a wall followed by the shutter for the kitchen's open window closing. The ground beneath her feet rumbling before a section area of the kitchen floor dropped in converting into stairs. Marian watch in shock as this happened she never knew about this place.

"I think I stumbled on to something big."

As Marian made her way down the steps she found herself in the same dimly lit cave from her dream.

"I remember."

As she made her way deeper her memories once again guided her leading her deeper underground, as she remembered being very young the last time.

"if I'm right then the door should…be here."

Finding the door Marian took a deep breath as she talked her talked herself into pushing that door open.

"ok Marian you came this far; these weird memories have to mean something." She said as she was about to push the door open

As the doors opened to her surprise there were two people standing on the other side of the door.

Though she couldn't make out what they looked like she felt something strange from them something familiar.

"well done Marian you made it here fast." Said one of the figures

"much fast than we thought." Said the other

"who are you?"

End Of CH 2


	3. Chapter 3

The two figures stepped into the light revealing themselves to be nearly identical teenage males one blonde the other a brunet both had on similar clothes a white shirt underneath open vests with jeans, brown boots & metal bands around their forearms. The only difference was that the blonde's clothes were red & the brunet's clothes was blue. Seeing the two men there blocking her path instantly put her into fight mode as she became determined to get passed them.

"look I don't know who you guys are but you're in my way so move or be move."

"what make you so sure you can move us." Said the blonde one as he ready himself for a fight

"woah Jimmy calm down this is not the way."

"Jimmy?"

"back off bro she wants to fight let me give her one."

"hey blue one if he's Jimmy then that should make you Billy…right."

"yes Marian…it's us Billy & Jimmy lee."

Marian quickly relaxed hearing that they were the boys from her memories, as she moved in close Marian looked into Billy's eye seeing if she can confirm it was really them. To her surprise she felt it really was him causing her suddenly caught up with emotion hugged her friend surprising both brothers.

"it really is you…" she said breaking the hug but having tears in her eyes

"wow you believed us quick I thought it would have taken longer said Jimmy

"I shouldn't but I can't help but feel it you really are my friends…I can feel it."

"yup it's us…we promised we'd see you see you again" Comforted Billy

"but how I mean I haven't thought of ether of you in years."

"we'll explain everything later follow us."

The three headed deeper Marian couldn't help but want answers as the reached an opening with a glow.

"ok look I accepted the fact that you two are my friends from when I was little but you two still haven't explain anything to me like."

"why you suddenly started to remember us after you basically forgot we even existed." Said Billy

"yes…"

"I think it best to let him explain." Said Jimmy stepping inside."

As the other followed to Marian surprised she stepped right into large cave, honey combed with walk ways around with large natural platforms all tethered together by bridges in between the gap the platform. The cave was well lit as there was multiple lanterns placed throughout the cave.

"what is this place."

"our secret base…we're calling it the dragon cave." said Billy

"no we're not…it's called the dojo" Said Jimmy in annoyed tone

"wow I remember you being a lot nicer."

"things change Marian."

the three made their way to the next platform, the new platform was seemed a little different as it was decorated with different trophies & chests filled with treasure this shocked Marian seeing all that gold.

"wow nice trophy room."

Looking around while avoiding Jimmy Marian noticed a shrine with a statue in it that made her very curious.

"what's that." She asked pointing to the shrine.

"that statue contains great knowledge child." Said a voice

Turning around the three were greeted by another person an old man with greyish what hair dressed in a black & white robe, in his and was a long black bow staff as well as a black sash with the symbol in the center wrapped around his eyes indicating he might be blind. Marian was visibly surprised at this person snuck up on them but Billy & Jimmy weren't they were calm.

"welcome back sensei…did you learn anything." Said Jimmy

"sensei?"

"it is worst than thought the shadow's power over this city is very strong."

"um excuse me look I've been here long enough will one of you just tell me why I'm here."

The old man turns to Marian with a stern look on his face while Billy & Jimmy looked a little nervous.

"very well I believe it is time to explain everything."

"thank you."

"my name is Ch'ien Kuai however I prefer to be referred to a sensei…I believe you already know my grandsons."

"this guy is your grandfather."

"yes, he's our mom's dad." Said Billy

"tell me what you know about the one who once protected this city."

Marian was surprised about surprised about the question since she was too young to remember.

"well not much I mean my mom knew a lot, but she's gone now."

"I am sorry to hear that…I suppose that meant she never told you."

"about this place how would she know."

Before she could finish she quickly remembered the scanner in the kitchen who mistook her for her mother.

"she helped build it." Said Marian

Marian was shocked at the revelation about her mother, something she never knew.

"years ago, my daughter Marika came to this city even back if had it's problem with evil, it was there she met you mother not only becoming my daughter's first friend in this city but also helped her adapt to life in the city."

"Over time they found this place, my mom built her restaurant her after discovering this place." Explained Billy

"eventually during their war on crime others joined them eventually our mom met our dad & your mom met your dad." Finished Jimmy

"wait my dad was part of this?"

"he didn't approve of any of what our family was doing so he was kept out of the loop."

Marian shocked hearing that her mother help founded a vigilantly group & how she helped the city. Suddenly sensei looked up with an alert look on his face that concerned the others.

"what's wrong sensei?" asked the twins

"followers of the shadow have entered & are heading to the restaurant."

"how can you tell?" ask Marian

"see for yourself."

Grabbing his staff, he tapped the ground suddenly a circle formed in the ground inside the circle a window open allowing the twins & Marian to see what was happening. While Billy & Jimmy watched intently Marian was visibly shaken at what just happened.

"how…how is this possible…how did he…!?"

"I will tell you in a moment but first we should focus on the intruders." Said sensei

Reluctantly Marian looked through the window as well despite her shock in the process.

"stay here I'll be right back." Said sensei

"but shouldn't we…"

"no, I will handle them you stay here." He said leaving

As she & the twins watch them getting closer they recognized the men, wearing black & yellow suits walking to the restaurant.

"didn't we put some of those losers in the hospital last night." Said Jimmy

"I know those guys they're part of willy's gang."

"who's willy." Asked Billy

"his full name is machine gun Willy he operates the shadow warrior's weapons manufacturing division & distribution system."

"so, he's a death dealer."

"yeah word on the street is he's got multiple caches around the city some he sales he keeps the deadliest ones for himself."

"shouldn't we go help him?" asked Marian

"he'll be fine." Assured Jimmy

"he might be blind but he's no push over."

"ok."

Marian couldn't help but wonder despite everything she just learned there still so much to learn.

End of Ch 3


	4. Chapter 4

Stepping up from the secret entrance the restaurant immediately just in time as the men in suits entered the dining area.

"hey who's in charge of this place."

Take a moment Sensei remove the wrap around his eyes & setting aside his staff, Sensei grabbed a pair of black glasses along with a walking stick he left in the kitchen walked out.

"that would be me young man…" said Sensei faking a frail voice as he hunched over a little giving the appearance of a blind frail old man.

The three men look at Sensei with annoyance thinking this old man wasn't worth their time.

"so, you are in charge." Said one of the men

"yes, I apologize for my restaurant's appearance, but we are not ready to open."

"we didn't come here to eat we came here for business," said the second man

"oh, business please let us talk business."

"look we represent a man known as Willy he is a vendor for certain products." Said the third man

"I see & what is it does your employer sales."

"that's none of your…" said the second one

"what my associate meant was…our boss is a supplier of so many things that it would take too long to list them all." Said the first one

"I see."

"you see last night a rather large shipment of his products was unfortunately destroyed costing him a lot of money." Said the third man

"how unfortunate." Said Sensei faking concern

"yes, well as per his order we are going from store to store collecting donation… $1000 should help…"

"I see while you employer's recent hardship is most unfortunate, but I am unable to help."

"excuse me!?" said the second one

"as you gentlemen can see my shop is in need of renovations unfortunately I do not have the funds to donate as I must focus on my restaurant." He said turning away

"listen you blind bat!" said the second man but was stopped by the third

"listen old man this is not optional but mandatory for you & the rest of the people who runs a business in Willy's turf." Said the first

"oh, I see you were never asking you were telling me."

"that's right we must have a talk with the rest of the shop owners here, but we'll be back at midnight to collect from everyone." Said the second

"so, we suggest you pull some money together till then or you & this dump might have a worse unfortunate accident." Threatened the second one as they left

Once they were gone Sensei returned to the dojo greeted by a pair of very angry twins who saw & heard everything.

"those bastards we should have…" said Jimmy

"no…" replied Sensei

"with our powers we could." Said Billy

"that is why I told you not to come…if you were to attack now our enemies will know you are connected to this place & the will concentrate their attacks on this center, to keep the people safe as much as we can this cannot be revealed. The twins thought for a second before coming the realization that Sensei was right bowing to him in apology.

"ok people it's obvious you left something out…now I want to know how you made that circle thing & what did Billy mean by powers?"

Making a stern look at Marian Sensei took a deep breath before he began to explain things.

"fine I will tell you a story."

* * *

 _A long time ago in Asia there were two dragons one was a golden dragon named Shaolin that descended from the heavens & the other was black dragon made of shadows that breathed black flames who rose from beneath the earth. The two battle many times with Shaolin always the victor, then one day everything changed while recovering from a recent battle the black dragon was approached by an evil sorcerer. This sorcerer sought out power & his journey led him to the black dragon, at the dragon was merely going to eat him but the man came with a proposition, also an enemy of Shaolin the sorcerer proposed they join forces to destroy their shared enemy intrigued by this offer the black dragon agreed to his terms. Though not in the way the sorcerer expected as the dragon flew into his body merging with him into a new being naming himself "The Shadow Master". Processing the sorcerer's dark magic now amplified the dragon's black flame, the shadow master discovered he now had the power to corrupt others feed of the darkness within them to become stronger while granting them powers in exchange for loyalty turning them into a dark reflection of themselves. With his new powers & a small army by his side the shadow master proceeded to conquer many villages all over Asia until he was confronted by Shaolin. Though she fought hard in the end she was defeated & fatally wounded, left for dead Shaolin somehow survived her battle thought she could not prevent her fate she was able to slow it down, as she hid away in a cave to wait for her end. Some time later after the shadow master conquer many villages a woman carrying a small child escaped the her conquered village somehow finding her way to Shaolin's cave, although the woman died from her injuries shaolin saw it was not to late to save the child as she injected some of her golden blood into the boy hoping it would be enough to heal him as she cradled the boy. The next day she discovered that not only did the boy survived but became stronger taking on many of her traits, seeing this Shaolin realized there was something special about this child decided to adopt him naming him "Yan". After years of raising & training Yan shaolin's time finally came before succumbing to her wounds she passed on one final gift to her adopted son, concentrating the remainder of her powers into the form of a seed planting it within Yan's body before dying. Now wielding his mother's mystic powers along with the strength he gained as a child Yan set out to end the shadow master freeing village after village gaining support in the process until he finally confronted the shadow master. Upon defeating the shadow master, he warned Yan _

" _I will live on in those who will seek my power." Before bursting into black flames._

* * *

"since then every descendant of Yan is born with a dormant dragon seed upon our 3rd birthday the seed awakens spreading itself throughout our body creating what you might call a secondary circulatory system that channels the seed's power throughout our body, in the process during seed's awakening Shaolin's dormant blood is activated too changing our blood from red to golden. Said Billy

"it enhances us both physically & mentally allows our bodies to better control our powers." Finished Jimmy

Marian had nothing but a shocked look on her face after hearing this story learning a very big secret.

"look I understand this is a bit hard to swallow but…" said Billy

"are you kidding me of course I believe you & it is amazing." Replied Marian

"it is?" said Billy

"don't you know with this means with your help the power corps will finally be able to challenge the shadow warriors & all the other gangs we can finally."

"NO!" said Sensei in an angry tone

"what?" asked Marian

"you & you power corps will no longer fight this battle you will disband & leave this to us."

Hearing this enraged Marian, the thought of just giving up made her blood boil.

"after everything that my friends & I just give up that's it."

"you have no idea how dangerous the shadows truly are they've held back because the saw you as a minor annoyance but soon they won't hold anything back are you willing to sacrifice your life as well as the lives of your friends on a battle you can't win...you are out of your league child"

Now truly upset Marian decided to leave walking off while Jimmy indifferently watch along with Sensei, Billy was not happy about this as he chased after Marian.

"Marian wait please."

"go away Billy it's obvious I'm dead-weight to you guys."

"no, you're not…look I know my grandfather came off harsh, but he meant well."

"by telling me to just give up…what was the point of telling me any of this only to cast me aside?"

"I wanted to tell you…"

"what?"

"your mother helped my mother build all of this it was fair that you learn the truth."

"I see."

"To be honest I was hoping to wait some time before to tell you that the whole powers think I figured you might be freaked out." He joked

"Billy tell me something, how long have you been back?"

"well we've only been back for a couple days."

"have you really explored this city."

"aside from last night no."

"then maybe if you see just how bad it really has gotten then you'll understand better…follow me"

End of Ch.4


	5. Chapter 5

As Marian led Billy around parts of the city for hours he started to see how terrible the city was for the people & how fearful they were.

"I never noticed just how miserable they all are…their misery is just oozing out of them… this is way worse than I thought" He mumbled

"you ok you started mumbling?" asked Marian

"yeah sorry I tend to do that around a lot of people."

"ok, I don't remember you being socially awkward."

"We were really little besides when you grow up with mostly just your brother & grandfather you tend to be a little overwhelmed by large crowds." Billy joked

"you want to go somewhere to relax."

"a rooftop would be nice."

"uh, that might be a little difficult seeing that…there is no possible way to climb up one."

"oh really, follow me."

Leading Marian away from the crowds they found an alleyway, looking around to make sure no one could see.

"ok safe, time to go up top…you ready?"

"what are you…woah?"

Before Marian could question Billy scooped her up holding her bridal style, suddenly he lept into the air. As Marian held on Billy turned his body around so that his back would meet the wall. As his back & feet touched the wall he propelled himself off the wall to another repeating the same process until they were at the top of the building. Taking a few moments to catch her breath Marian managed to say something in between.

"next…time…warn me…when you're going…to…do that!" she said between breath

"sorry…I usually do that by myself." He said

Finally regaining her composure, she turned to look a Billy with a look of intrigue from what just happened.

"so you basically can wall jump like the Super Mario Bros, can Jimmy do that too?"

"yea we basically can do the same things only difference is he's stronger & more durable but I'm faster & more agile."

"I see…so what did you think of the parts of the city?"

Billy's expression turned very serious & sad as he looked over the ledge watching the people walk by along with Marian.

"the so much misery here I can feel it & I haven't even been through the whole city…fear, despair & hopelessness every person here is oozing with it."

"yea it's worse in other parts of the city its been like this for years."

"ever since the shadow warriors took over." Asked Billy

"yea it's been hell here."

"I don't understand why the police didn't at least try to protect the city."

"its all because of Victor Guisman."

"who?"

"he's this rich mogul that lives in the city."

"oh…then I take it that big ugly building that you can see from here is his."

"yea…he owns a lot of businesses in & outside of the city, most outside businesses will only work with him since he has his own security force, the money he makes helps keep the city running, most lesser businesses have to get their supplies through him…he's known as "metro city's savior"

"really? How did he receive that name?"

"when gang violence started rising he met with the boss who was running the show…"

"he met with the shadow master?"

"don't know but he brokered a truce on behalf of the city that allowed people to live peacefully during the day in exchange for letting the gangs do whatever they want at night...from then he became the man who "saved" metro city."

"everyone went along with this even your dad."

"yea…"

"that didn't make things better now people are on edge trying to finish before dark it makes them reckless & breeds more hostility."

"They said it was better than non-stop gang violence…all we have to do is be indoors at sundown."

"what about those who don't make it or those who can't be indoors like the homeless?"

"they're on their own."

"what? they don't even have shelters to protect them?"

"the shelters were destroyed over the years no one ever bothered to build new ones stating that it would just get destroyed again."

"that's messed up."

"it's just how it is here…after dark, you're on your own."

"is that what happened to you & your mom."

A sad expression took over her face as she looked out to the horizon, fearing he may have touched a nerve.

"sorry I didn't mean to…"

"no, it's fine… it was 4 years ago my little sister Anna was just a few months old, anyway, we had a lot of errands to run but things dragged on longer than we thought, we tried to get home fast, but the gangs started to run amok."

"then what happened?"

"while we ran we were cornered by Linda Lash & her gang, we ran to get away, but we ended up in a dead end… the only way out was a hole big enough for Anna & I."

"I see."

"I didn't want to leave her Billy but she told me to take my sister home & go get my dad, so that's what I did."

"then what happened?"

"all I could remember from that point was the sound of a whip & my mother's scream… by the time I realized anything else I was home. I told my dad & he rushed to find my mom leaving me & my sister with our cousin Marc…but when he found her…she was gone."

"what did your father do?"

"nothing!"

"nothing?"

"I knew it was lash who did it we could have at least gotten justice for her, but he put me & my cousin in a group therapy program for grief & said we need to move on."

"unbelievable."

"wasn't all bad we met a lot of kids from all over the city whose lives were damaged by the gangs & we became close friends, then my cousin & I decided that if the police weren't going to do anything about the gangs then we should."

"I take it the rest of the kids from your group got on board too."

"we decided to take the power back ourselves…so we named ourselves the Power Corps."

"wow, and I thought what we told you was a lot to take in."

"now do you see why we can't just stop…we spent years trying to take back the city to bring hope & despite the little victories we've had my friends & I have managed to retain our hope through fighting.

"through fighting…"

"its what gives us hope…"

"forcing you to stop would take your hope away."

"yes…"

"look I know the way my grandfather came off was harsh but he's not a bad guy…he just doesn't want people getting caught up in the crossfire…"

"maybe but pushing away allies, might cause more harm than good."

"well, we can't have that." Said Jimmy's voice coming from nowhere

To Marian's surprise, Jimmy appeared in a red flash now wearing what appears to be metal bands on both his forearms.

"I was wondering when you were going to reveal yourself…you've been following us for hours."

"wait he has but how did you know…"

"it's a twin thing we always know when the other is near." Explain Jimmy

"so, why'd you follow us." Asked Billy

"sensei sent me to bring you back, also here. Said Jimmy as he tossed a pair of bands to Billy

"thanks…" he said as he put them on.

"what are those things."

"they're inhibitor bands we call them dragon bands." Said Billy

"they're for limiting the amount of power we can use." Said, Jimmy

Once the bands were on Billy slammed them together before pulling them apart revealing a chain made of fiery blue energy after a few seconds the chain disappears signaling the bands were active.

"why would you need to do that?"

They both thought for the best way to better explain why they needed these bands, soon they both decided on a way to explain it.

"ok, our powers are in a way a double-edged sword." Explain Jimmy

"how so?"

"ok so we can harness the amount of power we can use from 10% to 100%...the more power we use the more it exhausts us by draining our stamina, the most we can use without wearing ourselves out is 20% of our full power." Continued Billy

"the bands we wear lock us in at 20% in the heat of battle it's hard to focus on fighting & maintaining that percentage, so the bands do half the work."

"just one of many relics we use." Said Billy

"relics? You know what doesn't matter take me back to the dojo."

"what for?" the twins asked

"look you guys want to save the city…I want to save the city too, obviously, we want the same thing but I'm not going to sit on the sidelines neither will my friends so maybe there's a way for both of us to help each other.

End Of Ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Returning to the dojo the three saw no sign of sensei, Marian began to wonder where he was.

"he must be in the garden." Said, Jimmy

"the garden?" asked Marian

"follow us."

As the three crossed the bridge into the next platform over, Marian was surprised by its appearance it was split in half one side looked like a workshop/ potion shop ripped from an MMO, the other half looked like a makeshift hospital room. Marian quickly realized that the latter was for treating wounds but on the other side she wasn't too sure about though she began to take an interest in it.

"what could they possibly be making there?" she thought

As the three crossed the last bridge she saw an entrance to a smaller cave & a bright light coming from it.

"wow that's bright the city is never this bright even during the day." Said, Marian

"watch your step, the stairs." Cautioned Billy

Following them up to the stairs they entered to Marian's shock right into a large garden. It was an underground garden filled with flower & plants some never seen before.

"how is this possible?"

"magic…" replied the twins

At the center of the garden was a large tree under it was sensei who was meditating under it. As the three got close sensei spoke up in response to their arrival.

"I see you finally brought your brother back."

"yes sensei." Said, Jimmy

"I see you two also brought back your friend."

"yes, we did." Said Billy

"child, I thought I told you."

"no old man, you listen to me!"

"first of all, you call me Marian not child, second despite what you said earlier the power corps is not disbanding."

"why is that?"

"we still know something that you don't."

"which is?"

"This city."

"I see."

"think about it, Billy & Jimmy left when they were little & you've never visited the city before…but my friends & I, we've lived here for many years."

"you may have lived in this city but that doesn't mean you know the evil that dwells within this city."

"actually we do, despite the lack of successes we've had, we learned from our failures…we learn how they work, where their operations are conducted, who's in charge of that operation & if we don't have that information we know how to get it…so what's better having them look themselves or working with others who can send them where they need to be."

Getting to his feet sensei's stern look became softer as he looked at Marian.

"you make a point Marian but what do you two think this is your mission. "Asked sensei as he turned to the twins

it's worth a shot." Said Billy

"I'm gamed." Said Jimmy

"fine you wish to help then, for now, I will allow it."

"good now about your approach."

Later That Night

It was a little after midnight & as prearrangement, every shop owner was to leave a case filled with $1000 in front of their store. The three men arrived in a black & yellow car at the entrance behind them were 2 hummers with the same colors that stopped behind them. Out of the hummers were 5 men each, making 10 men in total all dressed in camouflage.

"ok listen up, head inside the shopping center & account for each case & make sure the full amount is in there…not a dollar short." Said the first man

"once you make sure each case is present & the amount is there then radio in to confirm with us." Said the second one

"Then once confirmed then begin collecting the cases & return to the hummers."

"Sir what if one of the stores did not meet the criteria?"

"if that happens then use what's in your backpack."

Following orders, the men made their way inside making their way along the long stretch of stores, each store followed orders as a case was left outside the door of each store containing the set amount.

"Sir so far so good." Said, one of the men contacting the others still in the car.

"good contact us when you're done."

As the three men waited inside the car, for what seemed like forever they were finally contacted again.

"status update."

"Sir, we accounted for all the cases except for one."

"one?"

"yes, that restaurant that is reopening on the other end."

"How disappointing…proceed to phase 2"

Opening the backpack to the soldier's surprise it was a large mine before he radioed back in.

"Sir is this one of Willy's incendiary bombs."

"yes, a new model once activated it will turn that place into ash in a matter of seconds

"if we set this off it will destroy the whole center."

"exactly."

"but the other stores have paid?"

"no, they didn't."

"what?"

"the deal was all stores must pay if one doesn't pay then they all didn't pay which mean they all must pay…now gather up the money & evacuate or would you rather burn with the rest of them."

"no…sir we will…"

Suddenly the radio went dead confusing the three men in the car as they tried to call others all the could hear was the sound of a struggle before the radio went dead. One of the men looking out saw flashes of red & blue.

"something is wrong we better check it out."

All three men left the car & they made their way inside walking along the path the men noticed the cases sitting in front of the stores.

"what the hell is going on where is everyone.?"

Suddenly they heard a lot of huffing & puffing the sound of someone out of breath running for their life. Running to them was one of their men dropping to his knees when he was close

"report what happened to the others?"

"they were…we were…then these…then I…"

"speak English idiot!"

Before the frightened thug could explain better, something had wrapped itself around his legs causing him to scream in terror. The three men looked & saw that his legs were now tied up by some fiery blue tendril before the man could react he was pulled away screaming.

"HELP MEEEEE!" as he was being dragged away out of there sight before suddenly being silenced

The three men instantly became terrified as they were ready to run leaving the others behind.

"we need to get out of here now, those are the same tendrils I saw when the shipment was destroyed!"

"once we're out we set off the bomb."

"you're not going anywhere!" said a voice behind them

The three men turned to see someone standing behind them drawing their weapon they were ready to fire but soon head another voice behind them again.

"we have a message to give to your boss!"

Seeing that there were two figures on both sides two of the men pointed their guns covering the one in between. Stepping into the light both men reveal themselves to be Billy & Jimmy now dressed in costumes wearing katanas on their backs.

"who the hell are you two supposed to be?"

"you can call me Azaka." Said Billy  
"I'm Kamidake." Said, Jimmy

The two men became less scared & actually let out a laugh upon seeing them while the one in between remains cautious.

"gotta say nice costumes." Said the man facing Jimmy

"a little theatrical for my taste but hey who am I to judge." Said the man facing Billy

Suddenly the men fired their guns but in a split second both brothers brought out their swords slicing the bullets dropping them to the ground. Shocked at what they had just witnessed the two continued to fire but with the same results as they sliced through every bullet until their clips were empty, quickly trying to reload their guns, the men paid no attention to the twins who sheathed their swords & as they both stuck out their fist & said.

"OUR TURN…DRAGON SHOT!"

From both their fists a ball of Red/Blue energy formed before being fired at the men at great speed striking them in the hands.

"ah!" the men screamed in pain as their guns were blasted from their hand."

"how the hell did they…?" said the man in the middle

The two men then charged at the twins but were easily cast aside as Jimmy knocked his opponent out with one hard blow to the face while Billy dropped his with multiple blows to the stomach. With both men down the last one looking for a way to save himself quickly pulling out a detonator.

"don't move, if either of you come near me I'll set that bomb off & burn this place to the ground,"

"no…you won't…" said, Billy who disappeared in a blue flash before reappearing the same way taking the detonator from him."

"you little!"

Before he could do anything, he was caught off guard by Jimmy who grabbed him by his collar lifting him up

"DON'T KILL ME!"

"we're not going to kill you like we said we have messages to give you!" said Jimmy

"I'm listening."

"first tell your boss if he wants his men back he can pick them up at the metro city hospital's trauma unit in the morning." Said Billy

"second tell your boss that we're taking back the city for the people, Metro city no longer belongs to the shadow warriors day or night!" said Jimmy

Tossing the man aside he jumped to his feet running as fast as he could trying desperately to get away until he was out of sight & the sound of a car driving off could be heard.

Moments later…

After the commotion died down people started exiting their store to see what happen only to find to their surprise the men that were left behind were now hanging unconscious from the street lights bound in both red & blue fiery energy tendrils, the owners were shocked & confused but realized the cases with their money were still there. Taking the cases back with one person who ran a diner smiling from what was seen, unknown to everyone the whole thing was being filmed from a roof by Marian who was being watched over by sensei just as Billy & Jimmy appeared.

"did you get it?" asked Billy

"every moment…once I get this out everyone will see who is fighting for them."

"how do you plan on that?" asked sensei

"I'll use metro tube it's a huge video sharing website almost everyone in the city has an account or knows someone who does…I can post anonymously…"

"ok fine then what are we going to do about these?" asked Jimmy holding up the bomb & the detonator

"give them to me my friends will look them over & discover their weaknesses."

"ok sensei I'm going on patrol…" said Jimmy

"then I'll take Marian home & catch up with you."

"go teach the shadows to fear the night just as much as they fear the day." Said sensei

With that, Jimmy disappeared leaving, watching this Marian smiles as she just thought of the title of the video

 _ **The Rise Of The Double Dragons**_

End Of Ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

It was 6:30 am when Marian's alarm went off waking her up, disoriented at first, she began wondering how she got home, her memories quickly returned calming her down.

Last Night…

Landing on the roof of Marian's house with a blue flash, Billy who was carrying her bridal style set her down letting her catch her breath.

"wow, eventually I'll get used to that."

"it's a bit of a rush…."

"tell me about it & thanks for making that stop along the way." She said

"no problem, so this is metro suburbs… actually looks peaceful"

"Yeah, my family lives outside of the main part of the city & the gangs don't usually bother with this area,"

"so, about that video you posted."

"is something wrong?"

"it's just the title sounds a little cheesy."

"what's wrong with " _The Rise Of The Double Dragons_ "?"

"it's just that, well…is that what the people are going to call us from now on, the double dragons?"

"don't worry about it the name will catch on, besides you two are basically part dragon & you're twins the name works for you two, you'll see."

"ok…I trust you, I better get back I have to drop those thugs off at the hospital then I gotta catch up to Jimmy."

As Billy turned to leave he was stopped by Marian who hugged him one more time before thanking him.

"thank you for coming back."

"Trust me…I'm never leaving again." Assured Billy before leaping away & disappearing in a blue flash

As she finished getting ready for school Marian came downstairs finding Anna eating at the table with their father, while Marc was in the living room watching the news. To her surprise, her footage was on TV causing her to run & sit down next to Marc turning up the volume to listen better.

 _ **We now go to more footage that was anonymously posted on metro tube.**_

Marian & Marc continued to watch, Marc was in awe as he watched Billy & Jimmy take down the gangs one by one. Suddenly the footage switched to a press conference that was being held by Victor Guisman, both of them hated Victor he was the reason why the gangs gained so much control over the city. Convincing everyone to settle on a compromise rather than fighting back, to make matters worse lots of small businesses began losing money because outside vendors will only work with the Guisman Corps, because of his own security force guaranteeing protection morning & night to those willing to pay. Due to this they now have to get their supplies through his shipping company paying extra fees for security & delivery.

"so what's the so-called savior going to say now." Said, Marian

"that guy has done nothing but profited off the gangs for years." Said, Marc

" _ **my fellow citizens, there is still much we don't know about these two threats to our safety."**_

"threats…who the hell does this guy think he is." Thought Marian

" _ **but I can assure you with the help of the metro city police force we will find these double dragons & bring them to justice for their crimes around the city last night."**_

The people at the press conference began to applaud Victor while Marian angrily shuts off the tv.

"are you kidding me, that scumbag is making them look like the bad guys."

"Marian calm down…he is right, all those so-called vigilantes are going to do is cause more harm than good." Said her father

"I expected you to roll over like that…just like how you rolled over for the gangs!"

"I…I don't have time for this."

"you never do dad…you never do!"

Picking up Anna, Marian watched as her father took Anna leaving out the door with her.

"I'm taking your sister to her pre-school before heading off to work…I need one of you to pick her up after school."

"I'll do it…I'll bring her to our after-school meeting," Said, Marc

"thank you…Marc."

"yea, thanks Marc nice to know we have a man in the house." Said Marian roasting her father as he left

Later At School

As Marian & Marc walked to their first-period class the hall was filled with gossip about the video that she posted. Marian knew this was going to be a hot topic as this was a sign that her plan was on its way to working.

"so Marian, tell me what happened last night."

"later Marc…I'll tell everyone at the salvage yard."

"ok, fine."

Later After-School

After school, Marc went to pick up Anna promising to meet Marian at the salvage yard later while she went on ahead. The salvage yard was owned & maintained by the family of her friend Michael Pollard or Mike, better known to her & the rest of their friends as "Chop". The salvage yard is a large, multi-acre property where both discarded items are dumped such as auto parts & debris left over from gang riots were taken for recycling & disposal. At the center of the yard was an auto repair shop while it was also owned by his parents chop worked there as a part-time mechanic after school, coming upon the shop she saw his father fixing the engine on a car.

"Hey, Mr. Pollard." Called Marian

"Oh hello, Marian."

"how are things at the chop shop."

"please don't call it that, it's bad enough Mike won't stop calling it that."

"sorry, it just sounds catchy."

"ok, well if you're looking for mike he's downstairs in his workshop, setting up for your group meeting."

"ok, thank you."

"by the way when you see him make sure you tell him not to blow out the electricity like last time."

"I Will."

Going to the back of the shop Marian found the entrance to the cellar door, opening it she headed downstairs to find chop. Chop is a young Caucasian man in his late teens he had short blond hair & always dressed like a mechanic when he was home, the most noticeable about him was his prosthetic right arm. Chop lost his arm in a gang riot years ago causing his parents to get him his prosthetic, however, he is a mechanical genius & he began using parts from the salvage yard to upgrade his arm turning it into a fully functional robotic arm.

"hey chop, you down here?"

"oh, hey Marian I was just examining these bombs you dropped off last night."

"found anything we can use?"

"all I can say these are a lot more advanced than the bombs we slapped together."

"anyway, to disable them?"

"not right now but these things are fitted with some strong shielding I don't even think an EMP pulse could disable them."

"Damn that Willy."

"no worries when Marc & Kami get here I'm sure the four of us can figure something out."

"by the way, your dad told me to tell you not to blow the power again."

"man, this is a pain in the ass we built a secret base down here out of junk, yet we can't even power it."

Chop's workshop was also the secret base for the power corps. The team managed to build it secretly under the auto garage to help with their war, even a supercomputer from laptop & DVD parts, but couldn't find a proper way to power everything.

"I thought you & Marc built a generator to power everything?"

"we did but it needs a battery, we tried using all the car batteries we could find like you suggested last week to charge it, but that didn't last long."

"damn I was banking on that to work & we can't use solar energy it's barely ever bright enough in the city."

"Don't worry once we find a useful battery we'll finally be able to step up our fight with the shadow warriors."

Suddenly they both heard the cellar door open & multiple footsteps coming their way, leading the way was Marc behind him were their friends, Neil McReady AKA "Blaster", Kami, Kona & Vortex.

"good everybody is here…wait where's Anna?"

"she's upstairs with Mr. Pollard."

"good, now that everyone is here I can tell you about the double dragons."

Later…

After spending time explaining things to everyone, the whole group was left divided. Chop, Blaster & Kona were skeptical while Kami, Marc & Vortex were opened to the idea of working with the double dragons.

"are you sure we can trust them?" asked Kona

"I know them Kona, they're on our side & they want to save the city."

"just this whole magic stuff is a little farfetched." Said, Blaster

"hey, we all saw the video there were no special effects, that ass-kicking those shadow warriors got was real." Said, Marc

"yeah, but the red one…is he single." Asked Kami shyly

Everyone let out a groan as they all looked at Kami giving her a hard "really" expression. Kami was a year younger than everyone else while the others were in there senior year of high school she was in her junior year. Kami Byte is a pretty raven-haired girl with a thick & curvy figure with the potential to become an idol, she was the group's resident programmer & hacker though she was gifted her full potential was limited due to her shyness & hiding behind her slim frame eyeglasses.

"kami now's not the time to start going all Fifi La Fume over some guy." Said chop

"well, he is really cute."

"guys…look I want us to be unanimous in teaming up…so what will it take?"

"ok, I got one if your so-called magical friends can supply us with something that can power up this place I'd be willing to believe them…because at this point the only thing that can power this place is magic." Said chop

"ok, deal."

Walking over to the far-left corner chop opened up the floor revealing the top of the generator that was built to power their base. Reaching in chop pulled out a large pack the size of a car battery.

"ok, Marian this is the generator's battery I tried everything to charge it up to get it powerful enough to run the base let's see if they can do anything,"

"I'll ask them."

"wait, Marian, can I come with you." Asked Kami

"really?"

"if I go with you I can confirm everything too…then we'll have more confirmation."

"Wow…she's right but I know she also wants to meet Jimmy." Thought Marian

"ok, …lets go."

"what should we do?" asked Marc

"no worries I actually got word that a shadow warrior recruitment tournament…is going to start tonight…" Said Vortex

"fine then, Vortex & I will look into it while you two talk to them." Said, Blaster

"what should the rest of us do?" asked Kona

"you guys stay here till Kami & I get back…keep everyone upstairs thinking we're all still down here while we're gone." Instructed Marian

"fine we got this but make sure no one sees you leave." said Chop

With that everyone who had a mission left, sneaking upstairs they all managed to get out without being seen. While Vortex & Blaster went to get information on the next fight tournament, Marian & Kami made their way to the shopping center.

"we better hurry…it's a 30 minutes' walk to there."

"right behind you…Marian."

End Of Ch 7


	8. Chapter 8

The two headed over to the shopping center as fast as they could, making it to the restaurant. Marian activated the scanner before the staircase opened, leading Kami into the dojo.

"wow this place is huge your mom really helped build it."

"yeah, but no time for sightseeing…HEY BILLY…JIMMY… YOU GUYS DOWN HERE?" called Marian

Landing from above in front of them scaring them in the process, Billy wearing only sweat pants was catching his breath.

"damn, I only went up to 25% & I feel winded…oh hey, Marian."

"You nearly gave me a heart attack…what were you doing up there?"

"sorry I was training to go beyond my 20% limit…uhhhhh…who's your friend."

"I'm Kami Byte."

"she's a member of the power corps."

"Marian, I hope you're not going to make a habit of bringing people down here."

"relax…the team wanted a second opinion plus I need your help with something."

"ok…sure…what do you need…?"

"this is the battery for our base I was hoping that you might have a way to charge it up & make sure it holds the charge."

"I might need Jimmy's help with this one."

"ok, where is he anyway?"

"he's in the garden."

"you have a Garden?" asked Kami

"they have a huge garden over there." Said Marian

"how is that possible?"

"magic." Said, Marian & Billy

"ok follow me." Said, Billy

Leading them to the platform that was split into two sections they stopped off at the part that looked like a magic/potion shop.

"Billy, what is all of this?" asked Marian

"this is where we craft relics that we use."

"Relics? You mean like your bands?"

"yeah…"

"what exactly are relics?"

"Oh right, we never got around to explaining that to you. Basically, some magics are too strong to sustain so wielders of magic learned how to imbue objects with it… allowing them to take the strain we cannot."

"so, you make items to help here." Asked Kami

"pretty much." Said, Billy

"so, what can you do about this?"

"I think Jimmy & I should be able to do something, we might be able to convert it into a class B or C..."

"there are classes." Asked Marian

"Yeah, three to be exact, A-Classes need no maintenance, B-Classes needs regular maintenance & C-Classes are disposable." Explained Billy

"I see, you mind explaining more."

"sure."

While Billy began to go into more details about relics Kami lost interest in listening as she looked over to the entrance to the garden.

"it should be fine I can get him, while they talk." She thought walking off

Inside the garden, Jimmy sat under the tree in a meditative state breathing softly, as he meditated leaves were slowly falling from the tree near him, each time a leaf fell he would catch it before it hit the ground careful not to break the stems.

"focus Jimmy, find strength from within gentleness." He thought

As Jimmy waited for the next leaf to fall he took in a deep breath as he sensed another leaf about to fall. As the leaf fell Jimmy waited for it to reach him once it was close enough he reached out to grab it.

"got it…wait this isn't a leaf." He thought as he opened his eyes

Jimmy saw he had a handful of something, it was soft, bouncy & big but Jimmy couldn't process what he was grabbing.

"what is this?" he said as he squeezed it again

"um…excuse me…" squeaked a female voice

Looking up Jimmy's eyes met with the face of a raven-haired girl who was blushing hard & her glasses were steamed.

"Huh…who are you?"

"could you let go of my chest." Said the blushing girl

Looking down again Jimmy realized to his horror & embarrassment that what he had in his hand was a handful of the raven-haired girl's right breast. In a panicked state, Jimmy removed his hand before jumping to his feet backing away.

"I'M SORRY…I'M SO SO SO SORRY…I DIDN'T MEAN TO GRAB YOUR…" he pleaded as his back was pressed against the tree

Panicking too Kami stepped back as well, she was about to start apologizing too but lost her footing, causing her to fall backward. Seeing this Jimmy rushed in to save her but ended up being pulled down along with her. Now on top of each other, their awkward encounter became more awkward as they were now kissing each other. Both didn't know what to do next as they stayed there their lips locked, Kami though embarrassed found herself enjoying it as she began to kiss back."

"ahem…wow bro you wasted no time." Joked Billy

Both looked over to see to their embarrassment Billy & Marian standing at the entrance, while Marian was blushing hard; Billy had an amused look on his face. The two got to their feet avoiding eye contact with each other while Billy continued to laugh.

"I can't wait to tell sensei about this…"

"Damn it, Billy, if you tell anyone…SO HELP ME…SO HELP ME!" threatened Jimmy

"ok…ok…now is not the time for this look this is my friend Kami Byte we're here because we need help, can we get this show on the road." Said, Marian

"Fine." Scoffed Jimmy

Everyone started to leave with Kami walking slowly in the back, looking over his shoulder at her, Jimmy quietly cursed himself for what happened.

"great…I finally get to meet a cute girl & I make an ass out of myself, smooth Jimmy real smooth."

Kami couldn't help but blush, even though it all happened fast in her memory was all in slow motion.

"he touched & kissed me…I should feel embarrassed, but it felt good…really good."

After catching Jimmy up, he already knew how to fix the problem with the battery as he took it apart.

"here's why this thing couldn't hold a charge its core is broken." He said pulling out a broken glass sphere.

"core?"

"this is the piece that stores energy…if your base uses a lot of energy as you said then this core wasn't sturdy enough to handle the job because 1 it couldn't contain enough energy & 2 it wasn't able to handle regulating the power to everything." Said, Jimmy

"you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Billy

"an elemental lacrima should do the trick."

"lacrima?" asked both ladies

"C-class relics, basically they absorb energy & convert it into the element it's meant to contain…like lightning."

Looking around Jimmy found a lightning lacrima, it was about the same size as the broken core, but a noticeable difference was the symbol for lightning etched into it. Holding it in his hand, Jimmy's hand glowed red before it was absorbed into the lacrima, tossing it to Billy he did the same thing causing their energies to mix together turning the energy purple. True to its design the energy turned electrical inside, tossing it back to Jimmy he placed it into the battery where the core was.

"ok that should fix it plus the lacrima is made of a stronger substance, so it shouldn't crack under the pressure."

"thank you, guys, this should really up our fight with the shadow warriors." Said, Marian

"wait we should go with you." Said Jimmy

"why?" asked Marian

"I'm still not sure how all your equipment will handle all that power we should be there in case something goes wrong."

"what could go wrong? Asked Marian

"well…there is a chance that all your equipment might not be able to handle all that power & be overloaded, causing everything to explode." Said Billy

"great…"

Moments later after the twins changed they accompanied the women back to the salvage yard, along the way Billy & Marian continued to talk while Jimmy & Kami stayed silent along the way.

"so Billy…I've been meaning to ask?"

"what's up?"

"where was sensei?"

"Oh right, he left to finalize having the upstairs remodeled."

"remodeled?"

"he's having half of the upstairs turned into a walk-in pantry & the other half into a large refrigerator/freezer to store supplies."

"what about you two where will you sleep?"

"We were sleeping in the dojo, but Jimmy & I decided to live outside the dojo, there are multiple complexes in the city I'm sure we can find a place."

"what about sensei?"

"well he's keeping the bathroom, but he said he wanted to stay/guard the dojo…besides he likes his solitude & after years of driving him crazy he's open to the idea of peace & quiet."

Later…

After making it to the salvage yard everyone snuck back downstairs only to be greeted by the power corps. Chop, Blaster & Kona gave looks of distrust that annoyed Jimmy while Marc & Vortex were welcoming.

"hi, you two must be Billy & Jimmy nice to meet I'm Marc, Marian's cousin."

"nice to meet you." Said Billy

"hey…" said Jimmy

"Hey, what's with the red one," whispered Chop

"he sounds like a condescending jerk." Whispered Blaster

"I agree…my friend" whispered Kona

"I can hear all three of you." Said, Jimmy

Blaster was an African-American teen, trained in firearms when he was young he always kept a Blaster on him for protection against the shadow warrior. Kona was the biggest among everyone due to hailing from Hawaii though he looked fierce on the outside he was a very gentle soul. His appearance is what nearly got him forced to join the shadow warriors, but he was saved by Blaster & they both join the power corps.

"by the way, the reason your battery didn't work was that you used a crappy core." He said tossing the broken core to chop.

"oh really well then smart guy then I guessed you fixed it."

"see for yourself."

Taking the battery from Marian, chop reinstalled it into the generator, as Chop was about to activate it Marian whispered to Marc

"if something goes wrong we all get out as fast as we can?"

"what could go wrong."

"everything gets overloaded & explodes."

"WHAT!?"

Turning on the generator, a surge of purple energy filled the room passing through everything that was connected to it. Everyone feared the worst but soon everything calms down as the generator stabilized & everything turned on causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"it worked, nice going magic guys." Said Vortex

"you're welcome this core should last a while but it's still a battery, so we'll have to bring more cores."

"fine by us."

Kami was impressed as she looked over at Jimmy blushing hard, suddenly she saw that the computer was working. Sitting down at it she began working on it for the first time in a long time.

"it's amazing the computer, there's literally unlimited data storage,"

"what?" said the power corps.

"it's true I can store a lot of data plus, the programs I was working are also ready to be completed…this will open new windows."

"that's our Kami…she might not be a fighter…but give her a supercomputer & she's the fiercest warrior around." Joked Marc

Activating a program on the computer, it projected a 3D model of metro city much to everyone's shock.

"Kami…what is this?" asked Kona

"this was something Marc & I were working on the last time we used the computer the one program I was able to complete."

"the computer can project 3D models of the city with this we can plan better & with some upgrades we might be able to even zero in on certain areas. Said, Marc

"well, chop, Blaster, Kona…what do you have to say now?" asked Marian

"we'll eat crow later." Said Chop

"we still need to deal…with that fight tournament." Said Blaster

"tournament?" asked the twins

"there's a fighting tournament tonight." Said Marian

"well where is it being held?" asked Billy

"here's the deal…the tournament is being held on a bulk carrier." Said, Blaster

"what those things are too big for the docks." Said, Marian

"the carrier is station out of the city, only fighters are allowed on it so smaller boats will take them to it." Said, Vortex

"ok, that makes sense…but these things are televised, what about the spectators." Asked Marian

"there's a warehouse at the docks that was turned into a viewing arena, you can also bet on the matches too…& there's a bigger, much bigger problem," said Blaster

"what is it?" asked Marian

"Abobo…will be on the ship." Informed Blaster

"who's he?" asked Jimmy

"he's one of the top-ranked shadow warriors…he runs these fight clubs but usually, his underlings run the show." Said Vortex

"this is probably because of how Jimmy & I shut down the last one…so what's the plan…" asked Billy

"this might be too dangerous for us…Abobo is a brute plus those other fighters if one of us tries to infiltrate that tournament & gets caught they're as good as dead plus there's no telling how dangerous it is where the audience will be."

"I can deal with the tournament." Said, Jimmy

Everyone looked at Jimmy with concern except for Billy who had a smirk on his face.

"always looking for a fight huh bro…" teased Billy

"look I can sneak in as a fighter & shut the tournament down from within."

"what about the rest of us we just sit back & do nothing." Asked Kona

"well no," said Marc

Opening up a compartment on the side of the computer, Marc reveals it to have multiple small USBs & one normal one.

"what are these?" asked Chop

"This is part of a second program I was working on, basically Marc & I were planning on creating a program that would allow us to hack into any camera feed." Said Kami

"you have." Said, Marian

"I only have a little to go but once it's done all I need is someone to get into the warehouse & find the broadcasting system & plug the large one into it. An invisible back door will open up & the computer will have access then the rest of us can use the smaller ones to watch & record from all angles.

"great who will do that part?" asked Chop

"that's something I can handle." Said Billy

"you…" asked everyone

"I can sneak in & find the system."

"security will be tight I doubt they won't notice someone sneaking around," Said Kona

"not if he's a paying customer."

"What?"

"simple I go in like a guest while everyone is distracted I sneak away & jack-in… then once I'm done I slip away & go help, Jimmy."

"you're going to need back up so I'm coming too," said Marian

"you don't have too."

"you'll look less suspicious with a date so I'm coming to cover you when you make your move…."

"ok fine but once we're out you go home, deal." Asked Billy

"deal."

"the rest of us will be nearby watching from a safe distance but ready to jump in if things go south." Said, Chop

"looks like we got a plan, so I think we should take Anna home then get ready to make our move. said, Marc

"agreed." Said, everyone

End Of CH. 8


	9. Chapter 9

The mission was underway as everyone was at their stations ready to do their part. Marc & his team were stationed in a Van that Chop had restored, that was driving distance from the warehouse, Billy was wearing a business suit holding a briefcase; waiting for Marian so they can enter, Jimmy was waiting by the docks with the rest of the fighters dressed in a black & red hoodie with a black ninja mask that covered his mouth & jeans & Kami was still back at base running mission control.

"ok, can everyone hear me; teams call in? asked Kami.

"team 1 on standby." Said Marc into his earpiece;

"team 2 on standby." Said Billy.

"team 3 on standby." whispered, Jimmy.

"ok is everyone clear on the plan, team 1?" asked Kami.

"We wait for team 2 to infiltrate the warehouse & load the flash drive worm into their systems so that we can view & record all of what's going down at the tournament; in case things go south we move into help team 2." Said chop;

"I still can't believe you restored this van," said Blaster;

"I've been working on it for at least a year figure it was time to surprise everyone & put it to use.

"ok team 2 your part." Said Kami.

"Marian & I go in as guests; find the control room & load the worm into the control system it should cause a backdoor to open into the broadcast system allowing Kami to take control & feed data to team 1; then get out, then I go to assist team 3." Said Billy.

"did Marian get there yet?' asked Kami.

"no not; wait here she comes & wow!" said Billy.

Marian appeared wearing an LBD along with a black wig to hide her identity much to Billy's surprise making Marian blush from his reaction.

"so, you like it?"

"You look great." Complimented Billy.

"thank you, you look great in that suit."

"Hey if you two are done I have an update, the heads just told us to get ready to line up on four separate piers in rows of ten, so we got forty fighters including me in total, listen it's not safe for me to keep talking when I get updates I'll send it through morse code." Said, Jimmy;

"ok I can read it just press the button on your earpiece it will let out beeps, Billy & Marian, you guys are up." Said Kami.

"roger." Replied team 2

Billy & Marian headed to the door, really putting on the act that they were a couple & rich, the act was so believable the bouncer didn't even bother checking them allowing them in. Once inside the two were shocked at what they found all around them so much the Marian had to say something.

"holy crap."

"what's wrong Marian?" asked Kami.

"yeah, we can barely hear you over all that noise; what's happening?" asked Marc.

"guys this place isn't just some viewing place for the tournament it's a casino," Said Marian."

"what? Wait guys tell us everything you see." Said Kona.

"There are slot-machines, blackjack & poker tables, even roulette tables." Informed Billy

"anything else?" asked Kami.

"yeah we see the Jumbotron it has 4 screens facing different directions, it's hanging in the center of this place right above the big circle bar." Informed Marian.

"ok, this might mean the control room is on the next level above the bar." Reasoned Kami.

"I think one of the screens is on already we're going to check it out." Said Billy.

Billy & Marian headed over to the bar to check out what was on the screen; as they sat at the bar they saw it was a list of names of the fighters along with the probability of them winning.

"ok, I see so this is predicting who has the best chance of winning tonight?" Said Billy asking the bartender

"You got it, Personally I'm putting my money on fireball; he's a favorite to win."

"Really how so?" asked Marian,

"they say he can shoot fire from his eyes."

"so what about this red-shadow guy why is he at 0?" asked Marian

"he's just some last-minute scrub; who signed up I bet he won't make it through the preliminary rounds." Joked the bartender.

"I got a good feeling on that guy." Said Billy knowing that red-shadow was really Jimmy.

"well if you want to waste money the wagering window is over there."

Looking over Billy decided to do just that leaving Marian alone for a second he walked over to the window ready to place a bet.

"I want to put a $100,000 bet on red-shadow making it to the final round on behalf of a client." Said Billy

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she's got a good feeling."

"fine it's her money, how do you intend to pay we take cash, credit or gold."

"I'll pay in cash."

Raising his case & opening it Billy revealed multiple stacks of bills inside & gave them to the bookie.

"This should cover it; my client also wants her winnings transferred to her account directly there's a bank account & routing number."

"she seems pretty confident but not a problem, do you mind giving me a moment to count this up."

"go right ahead."

Leaving to count the money Billy leaned against the wall waiting for the bookie to return, suddenly he & everyone else started to hear a series of beeps, everyone knew it was Jimmy sending a message; though Billy & Marian had trouble hearing it, then suddenly the beeping stopped.

"ok, guys Jimmy just said that the ferries are arriving & that everyone is lining up now, Billy you gotta find the control room.

"on it."

"ok, I'm back now listen if the fighter you chose makes it to the finals your original bet doubles, if he wins it doubles again got it."

"got it." He said walking away.

Arriving back at the bar Billy gave Marian the receipt for her to hold onto, while Billy scanned the area looking for a way to get upstairs.

"Billy how did you get the money to make this bet?"

"let's just say Jimmy & I know someone who was willing to loan us the cash as long as we pay her back with interest."

"how do you plan on doing that?"

"by winning the tournament."

"You two are actually going to try & win."

"Trust me we're not happy about this but it was the only way she'd lone us the money, she said it's a win-win situation."

"How so? Asked Marian.

"Jimmy shuts down the tournament by winning & she gets her money back plus interest; besides we gave her our word."

"I'd like to meet this mystery lady."

"You met her once before." Informed Billy.

"I have? Questioned Marian

"later, but now we should warn Jimmy about the favorite to win."

At the docks, everyone was lining up including Jimmy who was trying to keep a low profile. As Jimmy moved to one of the lines he was bumped by another fighter along the way.

"watch it asshole." Said the fighter

"You watch it, dipshit!" said Jimmy

"Maybe you'd see better if I chop that stupid hood off of from over your head."

"I'd like to see you try jackass!"

As Jimmy & the fighter were about to trade blows another fighter approached having the same build as Jimmy & sporting sunglasses he stepped in between the two to stop the fight.

"hey amigos, save it for the paying customers."

"what if I don't want to." Said the fighter as he brought out two large sickles."

The second fighter became annoyed as he looked at the sickle wielding fighter lowering his shades a little revealing his eyes were glowing, surprising both Jimmy & the fighter who put his weapons away & walked off.

"by the way hoodie, the name is Sickle better hope we don't see each other in the tournament because if we do I'm going to chop you up."

Jimmy only rolled his eyes as he looks back at the other fighter who's eyes returned normal before returning back to his line as they boarded.

"Jimmy, this is Billy listen be on the lookout for a guy named fireball they say he's a favorite to win."

Jimmy sent a message back through code which Kami quickly translated for Billy.

"he said that he thinks he just met him & that he needs you to look up information on a guy name Sickle also that he's in line 3 & the boats are leaving soon. Informed Kami.

Both Billy & Marian checked the screen again seeing that the name Sickle was a second favorite.

"Marian listen I'm going to make my move now I need you to find out info on Sickle while I'm gone."

"got it." Assured Marian.

"hey they got a bathroom in this place?" said Billy asking the bartender.

it's on the next floor but you can't go up there without a security escort."

"why's that?" asked Marian

"the control room is upstairs by the bathrooms, the whole thing is automated, they thought it was better than having people run the show, any way to make sure no one messes with the system to help them win you can only go up by having security escort you."

"fine, I'll be right back." Said Billy leaving.

With Billy gone for the moment, Marian thought now was a good time to ask about the guy named Sickle.

"So what's the story on this Sickle guy," said Marian asking the bartender.

"he's another favorite to win, he's infamous in the underground fighting tournaments he always leaves a bloody mess."

This made the others nervous for Jimmy fearing that he might be in over his head if he has to fight him. After finally finding an escort Billy was led upstairs to the next floor & shown the bathrooms, Billy saw another door that was most likely the entrance to the control room.

"ok buddy here's the deal you get 10 minutes to do your thing if you go over I'm coming in."

"fine by me all the time I need, by the way, is that bathroom soundproof & does it have a window I don't think you wanna hear or smell what I gotta do."

"yes on both, now hurry the hell up I don't have all night."

Entering the bathroom, he saw that it was a small one the only point of interest was the window sitting above the toilet."

"that's my ticket."

Removing his shoes & blazer Billy began focusing his energy to his feet & his nails, he slipped out the window climbing along the walls.

"damn, spider-man makes this look easy." He thought

Moving along the walls he passed the second bathroom before making it to another window, inside was a large computer console on both sides were data banks sitting on platforms suspended from the floor.

"guys I see the control room &…shit small problem." Said Billy

"what's wrong?" asked Kami.

"The floor is electrified." Informed Billy.

"You call that a small problem." Asked Vortex.

"yeah it's a pain in the ass but I'll just have to continue climbing the walls." He said as he made his way inside

"You can climb the walls, that's pretty cool." Said Marc.

"ok, I'm in & I gotta say aside from the floor not much security."

"Abobo probably thought he didn't need it." Said Marc.

"Billy do you see any USB ports."

"there's one on the terminal, I think I can reach it, give me a minute."

Taking a leap of faith Billy jumped down from the ceiling onto the platform holding the computer terminal, nearly falling off onto the electrified floor he managed to keep himself balance long enough to place the flash drive into the USB port before jumping back onto the ceiling.

"ok, it's in what now?"

"get back to Marian I need a little time?"

With that Billy rushed out back to the bathroom with only a few seconds to spare, just as he was done putting his blazer back on, the guard came in to check.

"Hey, buddy are you done yet?"

"I think so."

"good now move I need to get back downstairs."

Billy soon returned to Marian who was waiting for him at the bar, sitting back down next to her the two began talking about their next move. Back at base Kami Was working on the main computer, true to its word the USB injected the cyber worms into the system. The Worms began to eat their way through the broadcasting system's Security measures allowing Kami to access the system without being detected. Once the worms finish their job they erased themselves leaving a hole in the security system For her to hack into. Within moments kami split the signal not only keeping it going where it was supposed to go but also sent it to her too, turning her screen into 4 separate smaller screens with 1 showing the probability charts, once she was set she forwarded the to team 1. At the van, the other began receiving the signal too through the USB receivers as one laptop turned on while the others 3 remain in standby mode.

"This is team 1 we're online what's the next move?" asked Marc

"it's too early for any of us to make a move, for now, we stay-put & let Jimmy do his part." Informed Kami

Suddenly everyone heard beeping again this signaled that Jimmy was sending a message again.

"ok guys Jimmy said that the ferries are leaving now & the tournament will start in 1 hour." Alerted Kami

With that everyone remained at their stations watching & waiting for the tournament to start & for Jimmy to take action.

End Of Ch.9


	10. Chapter 10

40 minutes had passed since the ferries left, as the other fighters on the ferry jumped with anticipation for the tournament Jimmy kept to himself staying quiet until the boat made it to the carrier.

"Finally!" thought Jimmy

The boats were all lined up letting off their passengers' boat by boat until everyone was led inside before leaving to return to the docks. The fighters were led to the deck, where there were five separate platforms. The fighters were then broken up into the same groups they were in on the boat & told to wait for further instructions.

Back at the casino Billy & Marian saw the other screens were about to go off of standby mode as the other guest were beginning to gather around the bar as the screen with probability charts announced that time was running out to place bets.

"its almost showtime. Said Kami.

"guys we can't leave yet we're stuck here, for now, listen up when the tournament starts I want you to focus on Sickle & fireball we need as much info on how they fight & I doubt Jimmy is going to have time to watch the other fighters, so we need help to make sure there are no surprises." Informed Marian

"right," said team 1

Back on the ship, Jimmy was again losing his patience as he looked over watching sickle intimidate the other fighters in his group with his blades.

"First chance I get I'm shoving one of those things down that son of a bitch's throat & the other up his as…."

 _ **Attention Fighters**_

Suddenly a deep & gruff voice began speaking not only through the loudspeakers on the carrier but also in the casino. Everyone silenced & straightened up while this confused Billy & jimmy, as he looked over at Marian who had an intense look on her face.

"it's him," she said

 _ **I am Abobo, you are here because you believe yourselves to be mighty enough**_

 _ **To be a shadow warrior & have come to prove it, though you will never be as powerful as me.**_

"man, how much shit is this guy full of." Thought Jimmy

 _ **Initiate Phase 1**_

Suddenly the deck shook a little as four walls appeared surrounding four of the five platforms each closing them off except for the entrances to get in & out, leaving the center one unchanged.

 _ **Fighters from each group will step inside of those walls & fight until one step out, the winner will move on to the next round while the loser still inside will be dropped into the holding bay on my carrier until the end of the tournament. This process will be repeated until the end of the preliminaries, the semi-finals & the finals will be held on the center platform. Also, the walls are to make sure that no one can gain a strategic advantage over any other be it from your group or the others a true warrior can win with or without any kind of advantage. The only ones who should be entertained are the customers & me. Finally, I demand that you reframe from killing that honor is reserved only for the winner as it will be your final test to prove yourself as in my gang the strong can live & the weak die. **_

Everyone was horrified by the revelation, realizing now they had to save the fighters too.

"shit what are we going to do now about this?" thought Marian

"Marian Listen I got a plan for this." Said Marc through the coms

"what is it?"

"listen we already know the ferries that took the fighters are on their way back to the docks, so when they get back, we'll sneak on them & take them over, that way when Billy goes to help Jimmy we can get him there faster plus save the losers." Explain Marc

"that's crazy none of us know how to drive a boat." Whispered Marian

"true but what choice do we have, if we don't do something that asshole is going to kill the losers." Informed Marc

"ok fine, move to a closer location unseen, Chop, Blaster, Kona & Vortex when the ferries arrive, take all the captains out as quick as possible & wait for us to arrive once we're there the five of you go help Jimmy, Marc & I will move to a meeting place where we can meet up at, once you drop off the losers."

"Sounds like a plan." Said, Chop

Suddenly the screen announced that the time to place bets had officially ended before each screen began showing the inside of the platforms. Back on the ship, all the fighters had finished taking their numbers with Jimmy being placed as number 2 meaning he was the first up. Back at the casino, the screen showed the line-up for each group of fighters on which screen, luckily Billy & Marian were watching the right screen as they saw Jimmy was up first.

 _ **Fighters step into the ring**_

With that announcement, Jimmy walked onto the platform, followed by his opponent once the starting fighters were in the door seal behind them. Jimmy goes into a fighting stance as did his opponent waiting to begin.

 _ **BEGIN!**_

Jimmy's opponent instantly attacked first, delivering a round-house kick to him, however, Jimmy easily blocked it with his arm & was ready to strike back. In that split moment, Jimmy realized he can do in this fight as he winced from the kick & stumbled back a little. Marian noticed that as she watched the fight & became confused,

"Why did that hurt him?" asked Marian

"it didn't, he's stalling."

"what?"

"Jimmy & I are human-dragon hybrids remember…we're a lot more durable than regular humans."

"I see."

"he's buying time for us."

Back on the coms, Marc alerts Marian that they were at a closer location & could see the boats from a distance. Meaning they were faster than they originally appeared, however, there was another problem as 4 armed guards were waiting on the docks where the ferries were supposed to be docking.

"ok, Marian we got to help them."

"How are we supposed to do that we can't leave yet."

"sure, we can, I have a plan."

The two got up & left the bar again putting on the couple act as they headed to the door only to be blocked by one of the guards.

"where are you two going the tournament just started?"

"This is a waste of my time my boy fireball is going to wipe the floor with these scrubs."

"oh really."

"besides I got something else that needs my attention isn't that right babe." Said Billy grabbing Marian's left butt cheek, making her blush

"that's right handsome."

The guard smiled letting them out of the door before telling them to have fun. Once they were in the clear, they moved to a safer location as Billy was about to say something to Marian, he received a straight punch to the groin dropping him to his knees.

"Next time warn me when you're going to pull a stunt like that!"

"sorry." He said in a high-pitched squeak

As Billy recovered from his nut punch, Marian started to walk off, unknown to Billy a smile had formed on her face that he couldn't see. Finding team 1 on the beach away from the pier.

"Hey, guys listen I just checked the distance of the boats & we got at least 15 minutes before they dock. "said Marc

"ok, you guys make for the pier I'm going to come around another way & take them by surprise, once the boats dock you guys rush the boats & capture the captains."

"got it."

"kami let jimmy know he doesn't have to stall we'll be there soon." Said, Marc

"ok."

With that said Billy sprang into action as he touches his belt buckle causing his family symbol to appear on it.

"Requip." He called out

Suddenly a blue flash blinded everyone for a second when it was gone Billy was no longer in his suit, but the costume Marian made for him.

"ok, now I'm ready." He said as his sword appeared on his back.

With that Billy ran to the water leaping into the air before diving into it, disappearing under the water.

"well, guys get going."

Heading off Vortex, Kona, Blaster & Chop made their way to the pier, back on the pier the men were pacing waiting for the boats to come in. suddenly a light started shining from under the water near one of them alerting the other men. As the men looked over trying to figure out what they were seeing, suddenly Billy's fiery tendrils came shooting up from behind them, grabbing their legs.

"what the hell!"

Before anyone could react, they were all dragged off the docks into the water. As a struggle started under the water due to the bubbles coming up, suddenly the bubbles stopped & the glow disappeared leaving the docks silent as the boats approached. Once it was confirmed that no one was around the 4 rushed the ferries each taking one to commandeer. Moments later Billy returned after disposing of the guards, finding the area quiet, Billy radioed in.

"Guys, what's going on, did you take out the captains?"

"there was one captain he's out cold…he's on my boat…" Said Vortex

Billy boarded Vortex's boat making his way to the captain's deck, upon arriving he found the captain out cold with Vortex waiting for him.

"nice work dude."

"Thanks."

Upon looking over the ferry's onboard computer, both concluded that this was some very expensive & very sophisticated tech, the same went for Chop, Blaster & Kona.

"This is some high-end tech what's a meathead like Abobo doing with it." Said, Chop

"I don't know, but this stuff is beyond what you might find in Metro city." Continued Blaster

"not to mention well hidden." Said Kona

"if that's the case then, this stuff was shipped into the city, It seems there's a player outside the city." Said Billy

"Kami I see a USB port, I'm linking you in." informed Vortex

"ok…link me up."

Plugging the drive in a link was established between the two computers & Kami went to work hacking into it. After a few minutes of trying to break through, she finally broke in.

"Guys I'm in the system, It seems like this ferry is the main ship the other 3 are programmed to follow its lead."

"ok, what can we do with that." Radioed Marian from the van

"I think I can reprogram this one to return to its last coordinates, the others should follow…give me a second."

Everyone waited when suddenly the ferry started moving to pull out, slowly the others began following too until they were all following in a straight line.

"ok I programmed them to move in close, but I'm going to keep them far enough to keep from getting spotted." Informed Kami

"ok Marian & I will continue to watch the tournament, so we'll know when it's over." Said Marc,

"Billy, when we get in close, I want you to sneak on & find where the losers are being held once you do & the tournament is over the guys will move in to save them, while you help Jimmy." Instructed Marian

"got it…for now, it's up to Jimmy on his end." Said Billy

End Of Ch.10


End file.
